Illusion
by Airi-hime
Summary: Airi Genbou and her twin sister Kana are friends with the Naruto gang. They come to problems with their Clan The Genbou clan or the Illusionist Clan. Is Airi really leaving for Akatsuki for her sister to be safe or is she really after her clans murdered?
1. The start

**I WILL NEVER EVER OWN NARUTO AND PLEASE REMEMBER THAT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY**

**ENJOY! **

'_thinking'_

"_mind talking (AIRI)"_

"**mind talking (KANA)"**

"_**Kita talking"**_

Hi my name is Airi Genbou. I'm one of the last living member of a great clan of Konoha. The Genbou clan. Genbou means Illusion. We were called the Illusionist Clan, for we had great chakara control and we excelled in genjustu's. My clan as a great blood line called Tsuki. The reason why we call it Tsuki meaning moon is because when we activate it our eyes change to the color of the moon. Tsuki is a great blood line. It builds your chakara and lets you copy Jutsus and some times it will lets us copy other blood lines. To copy another blood line you must have your Tsuki perfected or at least no how to use it very well. My clan was respected and feared. Many other villagers and clans wanted our blood line but we really kept to ourselves about Tsuki.

The real problem with Tsuki is that there is always the odd people which turned out to be the women of the clan had a small defect with Tsuki. Some thought it was a gift and some thought it was a curse. The problem was that Tsuki would let you see into the future or you would have visions of pasts and you could see if great misfortune would come or not. Before the great cleansing of Tsuki. Their was my great great aunt Karin Genbou her and her sister Yuri had what the clan called the Dark Tsuki. Yuri ended up dying at 16 because she couldn't handle the Dark Tsuki. Karin on the other hand had on last vision that she wrote down then she killed herself. She felt no need to go on with her life after her sister died and her last vision. She wrote down in her book what she say.

_'A great misfortune well happen if you don't kill the older of twin sisters. Separate them from the Uncle and from them selves. If the older isn't killed then a great blood shed well happen. Follow my words great clan. Kill the oldest of the twins. Don't let your hate consume you. Kill the twin.'_

Ever since that the clan became scared and killed of all twins that were born. It was until five months before my clan stopped the killing of twins. After those five months My sister and I were born.

When I was born I was a weak baby. My chakara started to eat away at my body. To stop this my clan had to infuse me with a demon. A month before my clan caught a Cat demon named Kita. They could only seal her temporarily into a cage. The cage wouldn't last long so they sealed her to me. You would think that Kita would fight and lash out about being sealed but once she saw me she softened at my weak body. She cursed my clan for it but she accepted it for she trained me as her little Neko.

This is the story of me Airi Genbou and my twin sister Kana Genbou.

The story of how we were together, separated and then brought together again.

**INFORMATION AND LOOKS OF THE GIRLS**

Airi Genbou:

Hair: Black with a silver tint. Has red,blond,purple and Electric blue streaks. Her side bangs are dyed Electric blue. Hair length is mid thigh. Usually in a one messy bun or in two slightly messy buns tied with two red ribbons.

Clothing: Red Chinese styled dress with two high slits on the sides. Fishnet on her legs and a fishnet on her left arm.. Other clothing are blue tank top with black fishnet over top and black baggy capris. (Black nin sandals)

Eyes: bright gold but change with her emotion. When Kita is released her eyes change to a deep red.

Make up: black mascara and eyeliner. Electric blue eyeshadow and lip gloss with a red tint.

Personality:people person, optimistic, sense of humor, hardworking. Kinda stupid at times.

Negative Personality Traits: cruel, sarcastic, and physically abusive to others.

Has the Dark Tsuki but hasn't told her family for the fear of being separated from Kana and from being killed.

HAS THE GOODS. C cup!

Kana Genbou:

Hair:Black with a silver tint. Red tips and her side bangs are dyed Red. Hair is usually worn down or in on long braid. Hair goes down to her butt.

Clothing: A blue Chinese styled dress exactly like Airi's with fishnet on her legs with fishnet on her right arm. Other clothing are a Red tank top with white fishnet over top and black baggy capris. (black nin sandals)

Eyes: a deep gold. Changes with her emotions. Cause by the Dark Tsuki.

Makeup: black mascara, red eyeliner. Dark purple almost black eyeshadow. Clear lip gloss.

Personality: people person, loud but is the more quiet kind of a person. sense of humor, hardworking when needed.

Negative Personality Traits: cruel, sarcastic, and physically and verbally abusive to others.

HAS THE GOODS B cup!

"AIRI AND Kana GENBOU GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HER RIGHT NOW!" Yumi Genbou yelled from the living room.

"I think mom found out." I whispered to my 11 year old sister.

"Pfft. No really dumb ass." My sister Kana replied in a sarcastic tone as she dragged me out of the closet we were hiding in..

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DUMB ASS! I AM 6 MINUTES OLDER THAT YOU STUPID BITCH! OW! I CAN WALK ON OWN TWO FEET YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO DRAG ME DOWN THE STAIRS!" I yelled at Kana as we made our way to the living room.

" If I don't drag you, you'll run away. You ass!" Kana smartly replied as SHE walked into the living room with me on my back with my arms crossed.

"NO SWEARING BOTH OF YOU! AND WHO THE HELL BROKE MY VASE AND WHATS WITH THIS MESS!" Mom screamed as us as she pointed to her broken vase and to all the kunai that were stuck into the walls and couches.

" IT WAS HER!" We both yelled out pointed to one another.

"GET TO YOUR ROOMS NOW! OR ELSE YOUR NOT GOING TO THE ACADEMY TOMORROW!" As mom yelled this we scrambled up into our rooms before she could even chance us out.

"_Hey Kana? Are you asleep yet?"_

"**Yes now go to sleep. Don't forget to write down what you dream or see."**

" _Are we ever going to tell them?"_

"**NO! I don't want to away from you and your not going to be killed like how they used to. Now goodnight you stupid ass!"**

"_Okay, Night Bitch!"_

With that I cut off my little mind talk with my sister and got dressed in my pjs and fell into what I thought was a dreamless sleep.

**Kana's Dream**

"**Kana dear can you come here!" **

"**Yes Uncle Dan."**

"**Your so cute" I saw my uncle Dan hug me, but something was so wrong about this picture. I could see his hand snake down from my back to my butt. Now me being 11 and almost 12 i thought it was gross. So i tried to slip out of his grasp.**

"**Stop wiggling you ass! Unless you wiggle like that in bed tonight I won't mind" He said in a demanding voice.**

"**Uncle let goo!" I could see my self beg to him but he kept touching places where i didn't want him to. **

**Finally i got a kunai out from my pants. I pricked him on the arm and jumped away.**

"**You'll pay dearly for that my dear" with that Uncle Dan walked away.**

**END OF DREAM **

When I woke up it was already morning. I sighed and got my clothing and ninja gear and went into my bathroom for a hot shower.

_Airi's Dream_

"_Airi dear can you come here!" _

"_Yes Uncle Dan."_

"_Your so cute" I saw my uncle Dan hug me, but something was so wrong about this picture. I could see his hand snake down from my back to my butt. Now me being 11 and almost 12 i thought it was gross. So i tried to slip out of his grasp._

"_Stop wiggling you ass! Unless you wiggle like that in bed tonight I won't mind" He said in a demanding voice._

"_Uncle let goo!" I could see my self beg to him but he kept touching places where i didn't want him to. _

_Finally i got a kunai out from my pants. I pricked him on the arm and jumped away._

"_You'll pay dearly for that my dear" with that Uncle Dan walked away. _

_END OF DREAM_

I woke up in a cold sweat. Sigh. Just a dream. I wrote down what i saw, got my clothes and ninja stuff and headed for well needed shower.

After that I raced downstairs for breakfast.

To my slight dislike Kana was already their sitting at the table with no food looking bored. Before I could greet her...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIRI!" Mom giggled out as she brought our favorite breakfast.

Yummy Chocolate Chip pancakes and whip cream!

We both got hugs from our mom and dug in to our food! After we ate we kissed our mom's cheek goodbye and left for the Ninja Academy. Today Kana and I turned 12 and we are hopefully graduating the Academy to become Genin.

"OI! CREEPY TWINS!"

BAM  
THWACK

"Hey Kiba!" We called out sweetly.

With two bumps on Kiba's head we continued our way to the Academy. With little conversation thank god!

AT THE ACADEMY! Kana's POV.

Kiba, Airi and I all entered our class room too sadly see...

NO IRUKA!?!

The classroom was a complete mess.

I wandered to the back of the room to my nice window seat and pulled out a book. Before I could get a little comfy...

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN!!!" I could hear all the female population in my class scream out the Chicken butts name. Well there are a couple of girls that are in the right mind. They happen to be great friends of Airi and mines.

Hinata Hyuuga and quiet girl who is physically weak but she is trying her hardest. She is growing her bluish black locks out.

TenTen Abrai a tomboy girl who is amazing at using weapons of any kind. We call her the Weapons Mistress for she is amazing at weaponry.

And last but least is

Temari Sabaku a girl who takes shit from NO ONE! She is very protective of her brothers and her friends. We call her the Wind Mistress for she uses a big ass fan as a weapon.

They come and sit were the usually do which is beside me but my stupid sister is somewhere...alone.

Sigh.

How Troublesome.

" HahHaha Neji you just hahaha Naruto you just BWEHAHA!" I look to see Airi on the other side of the class room laughing at a pissed of Neji Hyuuga and glaring Naruto Uzumaki. " Naruto you just kissed Sasu-gay and Neji you just admitted your a girly man! Oi Kiba did you see that! NARUTO IS GAY AND SO IS NEJI AND SAS-GAY HAHAH!"

After Airi finished her Loud outburst the class was dead silent! Sigh. A fight is going to break out.

" NARUTO!!" Once again all of Sasuke's fan girls scream at Naruto saying he is annoying.

"Oi, Ino-pig do you mind shutting up your stupid piggy self. I'm trying to read here. Naruto may be annoying but not as annoying as you and your stupid Sasu-gay fan girls. SO SHUT UP!" I started for the whole quiet but demanding voice but the yelling just came out heh.

Snickers were spread around the room at my loving comment at Ino-pig. It just came out. Not my fault at all.

Before Ino-pig could retort at me Iruka-sensai walked in.

"Okay class You all passed." A hand raised up. " Yes Naruto you passed. Now I'm going to call out your teams. Normally it would be a three member team but we had some changes."

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sai. In room 101

Team 10: Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno. In room 102

Team Gai: Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Kankaro Sabaku. In Room 202

Team 7: Airi Genbou, Naruto Uzumaki, Kana Genbou, Sasuke Uchiha. You Stay here

Team Sand: Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku and TenTen Abrai. In room 206.

You all may go for lunch!"

With the end of that Everyone left for lunch.

**A/n Next time in Illusion The Teams meet their sensais and introduce themselves.**

**Please read and review**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I had to re write this cuz my comp shut down..again grrr.**

**Airi-hime**


	2. Meeting the Sensais and Students

"Kana"

"..."

"Kana"

"..."

"KANA!!!"

"...twitch..."

"KANA!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Well the girls and I are going for ramen, You coming?"

"...sure"

"YAY! WE ARE GOING TO GOSSIP! WELL OUR KIND OF GOSSIP! YAY!"

"SHUT UPP!"

"...your loud you know that."

"grrr."

"heh you sound like Gaara-kun."

"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU AIRI!"

"AHH RAPE RAPE SHE GOING TO EAT ME!!!!!!" I screamed out as Kana started to chase me.

Thinking to my self i needed to find cover. Mh lets see. Sasuke, Ino and Sakura stalking him, Gaara and Neji. PERFECT!

"PANDA-KUN !!!!! WHITEY!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" I screamed and ran into Panda-kuns arms. Kana came up to us...

"WE ARE GOING FOR RAMEN NOW COME ALL THREE OF YOU!!!" With that she left with Ten-chan, Tem-chan and Hina-chan.

"whats with her?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, I told her she was being loud then she said she would kill me. But OFF TO RAMEN!" I yelled out snuggling into Gaara's arms.

RAMEN SHOP!

"Oh Oh and then and then Kenju bumped Naruto and he kissed Sasuke. Heh Oh and then I heard that Hinata likes Naruto! Oh and Oh and Tem-chan like Shika-kun and Twenty-chan like Neji!" I giggled out to the girls,Neji and Gaara.

I didn't notice the deadly auras that surrounded me. I gulped down my ramen paid and left with Gaara.

"Ne, Panda-kun. Do you think that it worked?" I asked as I buried my face into Gaara's arm.

"Yes." great reply.

BACK AT THE RAMEN SHOP!

It was dead silent since Airi and Gaara left. Those two were known for getting people together. Yet doing that was just crazy and weird for them. Well maybe not for Airi but Gaara please! Airi is the only person to get words out of his mouth. If it was anyone else its was just Hn, Shut up, or Shut the fuck up and punch to the head.

"S-she said my crush.." Ten-chan was shocked. It was a secret the girls kept that at the right time they would reveal it but not in public!

"TenTen is what the idiot said true?" Neji asked putting a hand on TenTen's shoulder.

"U-uh w-well Neji, A-Ai-chan is c-c-correct. I-I Liked you since I first saw you at Hina-chan's h-house." TenTen was stuttering like no tomorrow.

Neji scooped TenTen into a hug and pecked her on the cheek saying that he liked her too.

The other girls awed as the new couple left the ramen shop for Academy. Shortly the other girls left to. Not knowing that two other certain guys were listening the whole time.

IN ROOM 101

"Hello my name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I'll be your jounin sensai. Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I like training with my dog Akamaru, I like fighting with Naruto no baka and annoying the Creepy Twins Airi and Kana. My dream is to become Anbu. I dislike the silence..sometimes."

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga, I like to read and be with my friends. My dream is to become a strong leader for my clan and Anbu. I dislike being weak and s-s-stuttering. My hobbies are training and being with friends."

"Sai, I like drawing, I dislike idiots, I want to be a Anbu black op with my Airi-chan!"

"Shino Aburame, I like bugs and training, I want to become a Anbu. That is all."

"Very good well As you know I'm Kurenai Yuuhi I like training and being with my friends. I dislike worms, sorry Shino. I hope to become married someday." Kurenai introduced herself again with what the team did. "Meet me at Training ground 8 tomorrow at 7. their we will work on teamwork. Dismissed."

ROOM 206

"Introduce yourselves."

"TenTen Abrai, I like training and weapons also being with my friends. I will become a Anbu black op and maybe open a weapons shop with Kana-chan and Hina-chan."

"Gaara Sabaku, I live for myself and fight for myself but I will protect my siblings and teammates. I dislike people who touch me. Except for Airi-chan. I will become Kazekage of Suna. Container of Shukaku."

"Temari Sabaku, I will become Anbu, I will protect what i love and I want to settle with a family some day. I dislike complete idiots and lazy people."

Their sensai looked at them for awhile before answering.

"Good, I'm Baki your new sensai and I will work you to the ground. Tomorrow Go to training ground 13 at 6:30 am. We well work on teamwork and see each others fighting styles. Dismissed."

TEAM GAI

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS I'M MATO GAI AND I SHALL BE YOUR YOUTHFUL SENSAI! PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELEVES. YOUR NAME, LIKES,HOBBIES AND GOALS. WHO WOULD LIKE TO GO FIRST."

"SENSAI! I'm Rock Lee. I want to become a taijutsu master for i cannot do other ninjutsus!i like to be with my friends and i live to train. I will become a Anbu, confess my love to Sakura-san,and beat my eternal rival Neji Hyuuga."

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL LEE!"

"Neji Hyuuga, I want to protect my family and friends, prove to the Head clan of the Hyuuga s that the branch clan is not weak. I dislike youth freaks. I shall become Anbu Black Op."

"HOW YOUTHFUL BUT UNYOUTHFUL!"

"Kankaro Sabaku, I will become a great puppet master, Jounin, I want to protect my weird sibilings and friends."

"BRILLANT! MEET TOMORROW AT TRAINING GROUND GAI AT 8 AM! BE GONE MY YOUTHFUL BUTTERFLIES."

and with that Gai-sensai was gone.

_'What an Idiot!' ran through Neji and Kankaro's minds._

_TEAM 10_

"Asuma that is I, I'll teach you well. Introduce yourselves."

"Chouji Akimichi, protect my friends and family. I like to eat and train. Become a Jounin."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, the most beautiful gal in Konoha. I'll become a Anbu and marry my love Sasuke-kun!"

"Che, how Troublesome, Shikamaru Nara, To become a troublesome Anbu black op, protect my troublesome family and friends."

"Good see ya at training ground 10 at 8 am."

TEAM 7

"TEME"

"DOBE!"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"..."

"HAH I WON THAT ONE! AIRI YOU OWE ME 5 BUCKS!"

"FUCK!"

"Our sensai is late."

Heh

Naruto went up to the chalkboard grabbed the eraser and but in between the door so it would fall when the door opened.

"Dobe, a Jounin won't fall for that stupid trick."

"NARUTO THAT IS BRILLANT!"

"sigh I'm surrounded by a gay chicken ass, and two idiots, how troublesome."

"HEY WHOSE AN IDIOT!"

"shut up!"

After another hour of waiting the door opened and a head poked into be hit with a chalk eraser.

_'Is that even a Jounin' Sasuke thought._

_' HAH IT WORKED! YES!' Naruto and Airi both thought._

"Ha sorry I'm late i got lost on the road of-"

"LIAR!" Airi and Kana yelled out.

" Oh I'm stuck with you two again." Kakashi said "well introduce yourselves."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen and protecting my friends. I'll become the Best Hokage this village as ever seen then I'll earn respect from the villagers. I hate waiting th three minutes for ramen to be ready and I have Sasuke! Container of Kyuubi."

_' so he knows, and yet he stills want to be Hokage. Arashi would be proud.'_

"Airi Genbou, I want to become Anbu black op to protect my village and my family especially my baby sister! My hobbies are singing, dancing, training, and playing with the forest animals. I hate Sasu-gay and um...yeah that about it."

"Kana Genbou, This idiot's younger sister. I'll become Anbu black op and protect my friends and family. I like to sing and play guitar. I love to train and I dislike fan girls."

"HEY SHOW SOME RESPECT I AM 6 MINUTES OLDER THAT YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!"

"GIRLS!" Kakashi interrupted "next!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike many things, and like almost nothing. I have an ambition to kill my older brother. To become Anbu."

"Geez I didn't know you were that gay and emo. Man I gotta tell Gaara about this."

"tomorrow training ground 7 be there at 7 am and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said as he poofed away.


	3. Massacure

**The Killing **

Kana and Airi were both walking home quiet late. They went for dinner and to train a little after they met their sensai. They walked into their clans compound to find it very quiet. It was weird usually you could hear their cousins laughter and little kids running around but it was silent. Too silent.

As they walked closer to their part of the house they was a foul stench. It was irony and wet. They opened the front door to come too their pain. In front of them was their aunts, uncles and cousins cut and dead. Bodies were scattered around their home. They looked at each other and ran to their older sisters room. She was lying on the floor with a kunai in hand, she was dead. Airi already had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Nee-chan!" Kana cried out softly.

Airi grabbed Kana's hand and ran to their parents room. Airi ripped the door opened to find their parents alive.

"Mommy, Daddy whats happening." Kana cried out.

"You bitches, You didn't tell us you had the Dark Tsuki. This wouldn't of happened if you Airi were alive. Its your fault. Its ALL YOUR FAULT!" their mom cried out.

"I-I'm sorry!" Airi cried out tears fully streaming down her cheeks.

"Kana how could you! You told him the secret! You whore!" Kyo their Dad called out to Kana

"Who? I didn't tell anyone a secret! WHO?"

"Poor Kana and Poor Airi, So alone in the world now." Their Uncle Dan stepped out of the shadows, he slit Kyo's throat and stabbed him twice.

Kana and Airi's screams erupted the silent night.

Their mother said her last words to the girls before she was stabbed in the heart three times.

"Its all your fault you whores!"

Their Uncle Dan laughed crazily at them as he stepped on Yumi's dead body. He started to slowly advance towards them. Their was the sound of the front door being broken down. He had a short laugh before saying to the girls.

"See you in a couple years bitches! Lets see if your strong enough for revenge."

With that he poofed away.

The girls were sitting in the Hokage's office, with blankets around their small bodies and hot chocolate mugs in their hands.

The Third Hokage looked at the girls with pity.

"I've heard stories of the Dark Tsuki, I will not separate you because you need each other to survive this. I have a apartment already set up for bot of you. Here is the key and a map. Your next door neighbors are Gaara and his siblings. A couple doors down from you TenTen is their too. Your surrounded by people who love you. I ask you only this not to get consumed by your hate and revenge taste. I want you to train hard and become Anbu black ops. You Dark Tsuki as an advantage for this village and for yourselves. Your things have been placed in the apartment." The Third handed the girls two keys and a map for the apartment. They left without a word. When they reached their new home they were ambushed into hugs of their friends. Their friends soon left and they went to their respected rooms for sleep.

AIRI'S POV

_' Gaara's not here! Did he not find out? Does he not care?'_

_**'My little Neko go to your room. I sense a caring presence there. Don't do anything stupid. Please my Neko.'**_

_'Thank you Kita-kaa-san.'_

I walked into my new room it was all black except their were random bright colors splashed onto the wall and ceiling. Their was a queen sized bed with electric blue sheets and covers. I turned the light on to find Gaara sitting on my new bed looking at me. He just started at me for a while. He lifted his arms and waited.

Once he lifted his arms I ran into them and cried until i feel asleep. I knew Gaara would stay with me all night. For once I had a peaceful sleep without dreams or visions.

KANA'S POV

I knew Gaara was waiting for Airi in her room, jealous I was I couldn't find Kiba anywhere. I Felt hurt...I thought Kiba was there for me. Maybe He didn't know. Oh well I need to become s-strong.

I need Kiba!

My room was painted red with a black queen sized bed. It made me happy to know my favorite colors were here. I flicked the table lamp on and collapsed on my bed in tears. Mumbling I'm sorry and where are you Kiba I failed to notice a aura in my room.

Suddenly I felt wait on top of me. Immediately I freaked thinking it was Dan. I opened my mouth to scream when I heard a familiar voice.

"Shh, Its okay its me, I'm here for you!"

_Kiba_

He is here. I sobbed into his chest, Kiba lifted my chin up to look into his eyes.

I felt his lips against my mine. My eyes widened.

"K-Kiba?"

"Shh ,I'll never leave you, I love you Kana You creepy girl."

I giggled "I love you Kiba You flea bag"

With that I feel asleep and I knew i was no longer alone in this world.

I felt worth something.


End file.
